The present invention relates to an accumulator dehydrator for cooling circuits with a simplified structure.
Accumulators are used in air conditioning and/or cooling systems to separate moisture, found in the refrigerant, and simultaneously permit the correct circulation of lubricating oil.
The structure of these accumulators is obtained by combining a certain number of parts or components. In this way a complex construction is obtained, in several parts, which causes a certain number of problems regarding both correct assembly and cost. It is also evident that the presence of a considerable number of parts causes problems regarding correct seal between the parts, problems which multiply as the number of parts increases.
A type of accumulator dehydrator which partly solves these problems was proposed in the Italian patent application MI99A822 of 20 Apr. 1999 currently the property of the present applicant.
The general object of the present invention is to further improve the structure of this accumulator dehydrator for cooling circuits.
Another object of the present invention is undoubtedly to solve the problems mentioned in the introductory part relative to the state of the art.
Yet another object of the present invention is to produce an accumulator dehydrator which is extremely simple to assemble.
A further object of the present invention is to produce an accumulator which in any case guarantees a lasting correct seal.
These objects according to the present invention are attained by producing an accumulator dehydrator for cooling circuits with a simplified structure as claimed in claim 1.
Further characteristics of the present invention are set forth in the dependent claims.